Paige (WWE)
Paige is a professional wrestler currently competing in WWE, where she portrays a villainess. FCW/NXT Paige debuted for WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, in 2012, as one-half of the villainous Anti-Diva Army with Sofia Cortez. Paige and Sofia would constantly attack and bully a number of FCW's Divas, including Kaitlyn and Audrey Marie. Paige's alliance with Sofia ended in July of 2012 when Sofia turned against Paige out of jealousy during a match against Audrey Marie. After FCW became the new-look NXT, Paige would lose to Sofia in a grudge match, and with that, her villainous role came to an end, as she would go on to become the most popular Diva on NXT. Main Roster Paige was called up to the main roster on April 7, 2014 and defeated AJ Lee in her first match to win the Divas Championship. Paige displayed a villainous persona during a title rematch against AJ months later, which Paige lost. One day after failing to regain the title at Battleground, the evil Paige viciously attacked AJ, and later skipped out of the arena to mock AJ. Paige appeared on Raw Fallout and told Eden Stiles that she warned AJ not to underestimate her and that this was "her house." Even after the attack, Paige insisted that she and AJ were still friends. But on the following week's edition of Raw, Paige called AJ "crazy" during a verbal confrontation, which led to AJ attacking her. Four nights later on SmackDown, Paige attacked AJ and shoved her off the entrance ramp; giving AJ whiplash. Paige went back to her evil ways a year later at Night of Champions, when she didn't appear to be happy for Charlotte after she captured the Divas Championship. Paige became a villainess on the next day's episode of Raw, when she began berating Charlotte and Becky Lynch, as well as the rest of the Divas Division, in a worked shoot promo. Among other things, the villainous Paige said that she started the Divas Revolution and that Charlotte wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for her Hall of Fame father, Ric Flair. This also led to Paige having multiple confrontations with Natalya, including an occurrence on SmackDown where Paige slapped Natalya. Paige began acting as if she wanted to reconcile with Becky and Charlotte, but after losing a match to Team Bella in October, Paige attacked Charlotte and Lynch. In November, Paige became the new number one contender for Charlotte's Divas Championship, after winning a fatal four–way match involved Brie Bella, Sasha Banks and her former team partner, Becky Lynch. Her title opportunity came at Survivor Series, but on the Raw before the event, Paige delivered a highly controversial promo where she insulted Charlotte's late brother, Reid Flair. Paige failed to dethrone Charlotte the next night on Raw, when the match ended in a double countout, and she lost again at TLC, when Charlotte was undergoing her own villainous turn and cheated her way to victory (see Trivia below). After a year long hiatus, Paige returned to Raw on the November 20, 2017 edition during a Fatal Four Way #1 Contender's match between Bayley, Sasha Banks, Mickie James, and Alicia Fox. She later established herself as a villainess for the first time since 2015 when she revealed that she returned with promoted NXT competitors Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, and the trio attacked Bayley, Sasha, and Mickie, while Alicia escaped. The villainous trio later attacked Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss backstage. The following week the evil trio announced that they were called Absolution, and then proceeded to attack Sasha Banks in the ring, after taking out both Mickie James and Bayley backstage. Paige racked up victories in singles and tag team action while serving as Absolution's leader throughout the remainder of 2017. At a live event, Paige suffered a neck injury which kept her out of action and prevented her from participating in the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match. On the post-WM Raw on April 8, 2018, Paige announced her retirement from wrestling due to her injuries, and on the following night, she began her stint as the GM of SmackDown Live, ending her Absolution role in the process. Trivia *Charlotte and Paige's Divas Championship match at 2015's TLC PPV featured a rare double turn between both women. Their championship feud heading into Survivor Series originally saw Paige as a heel challenger feuding with face champion Charlotte, with Paige accusing Charlotte of cheating after failing to win the title at Survivor Series. Charlotte denied the claims, but during their match at TLC, Charlotte exposed a turnbuckle and sent Paige towards it to retain the title. As a result, Paige began her face turn due to Charlotte's heel persona during their match. *Paige (real name Saraya-Jade Bevis) also appeared in the 2015 film, Santa's Little Helper, as the villainous Eleanor. Gallery Screaming Paige.jpg|Paige delivering her signature scream Paige @ Superstars.jpg|Paige's arrogant expression Paige Slaps Natalya.gif|The evil Paige slapping Natalya Sonya Paige Mandy.jpg|The returning and villainous Paige with debuting stars Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose on the November 20, 2017 Raw Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sports Category:Traitoress Category:Wrestling Heel